


"You are the light that is blinding me"

by february_15th



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, dudes being guys, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february_15th/pseuds/february_15th
Summary: If Sapnap was a tree, then Dream was his roots.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 135





	"You are the light that is blinding me"

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with dreamnap in mind but it could be read as platonic

It wasn't that late, at least not to Sapnap. The sun had just fallen below the horizon and the cold of the night had just begun to set in. Dream didn't complain about it from his spot under the tree, so neither did Sapnap. 

Sapnap's not quite sure how they ended up there, backs against a tree trunk and hands intertwined. What he is sure of, though, is that there's no other place he'd rather be. He felt so safe and so calm in that moment, sharing a peaceful moment with his best friend. The night seemed perfect. 

Sapnap wished he could stay in that moment forever, never having to deal with the stresses of the world. This little bubble they created for themselves was like a fantasy; it was something they could only have for a few minutes every day, only achievable when they managed to escape from everything and everyone else. These stolen moments made Sapnap feel grounded. They were able to make him feel sure in a world where he was so used to being unsteady. It's partly because of the atmosphere, quiet and calming, but it's also partly because of Dream. 

Dream was always so sure of where he wanted to go and of what he wanted to do in a way that Sapnap both adored and envied. He would always be there whenever Sapnap was getting ahead of himself, holding him back with a simple touch and a few reassuring words. If Sapnap was a tree, then Dream was his roots. He kept him stable and made him strong enough to overcome anything. Gods know where Sapnap would be without Dream by his side. 

The hand in his was warm, the sensation anchoring Sapnap to where and when he was. With Dream's steady hold, Sapnap found it hard to lose himself in his mind. He wanted to spend his time then and there. He wanted to focus on the way Dream's finger tapped a senseless melody on the back of his hand. He wanted to cherish this alone time where he was finally Dream's sole focus (he wasn't jealous, ok? He just really liked the attention). 

"You're my anchor," Sapnap said, the admission escaping his lips without any permission. Sapnap looked over to Dream, his heart stuck in his throat. He wished he could think over what he says for once. The questioning look Dream sent him (well, he assumed it was questioning; all he could see was the slight downturn of his friend's lips). It'd be easy to sink into the ground and become one with the worms, Sapnap was sure of it. Anything to get away from Dream's gaze and the embarrassment coloring his face. 

"Your anchor?" Dream's tone gave nothing away and that alone made Sapnap's stomach turn in something close to fear. 

There was no point in lying, really. It's not like the admission was that embarrassing (the speed of Sapnap's pulse and the nerves eating away at his stomach begged to differ). "Yeah." 

"What does that even mean?" Dream asked, his slight confusion giving way to amusement. Sapnap was sure that if his mask was off, there'd be that look in his eyes that he'd always get when he teased Sapnap; it was something playful yet so awfully fond that it made Sapnap's heart melt. He'd give anything to see Dream without his mask on right then. With the moon starting to hike up higher in the sky, Sapnap could imagine the way it'd illuminate Dream. It would make him look even more heavenly, making his eyes shine more than they usually do. Just the thought of it made Sapnap flustered and he quickly looked away to stare at anything that wasn't his best friend. 

"It just means that you keep me from getting lost at sea." 

Sapnap turned to look back at Dream, just to see a foreign smile on the man's face. It looked soft, in a way. It was a smile that made Sapnap feel wanted and loved and cared for and protected and safe. It made him want to hide away, to cover himself up. He turned away again before he could think about it too much. 

"Then I guess you're my anchor too." 

"Really?" 

Dream gave his hand a faint squeeze, "Really. I think you keep me sane." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"I'll just have to keep, well, keeping you sane." 

"And I'll keep you from drifting off. It's only fair." 

"It's only fair." 

The air felt heavy. It wasn't an awkward type of heavy, the type where you know you said something wrong. They were both waiting for something. Sapnap wasn't sure what he was waiting for; he was certain Dream didn't know either.


End file.
